PlotBunny
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: WARNING! Stupidity ahead! Enter at your own risk! The writer holds no responsibility for any head banging, muttering,and or shaking of head! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Skip-Beat! Plot-bunny.

"Mr. President!" Yashiro's panicked voice could be heard outside the President's office doors. He pushed opened one of the double doors to the President's office, ignoring the trumpets and confetti that greeted him.

"Mr. President!" Yashiro yelled; running, up to the President's desk.

The President looked up from the paper he was reading. "Yashiro what's wrong?" The President's voice was calm, not affected by Yashiro's panic filled one.

Yashiro face was full of fear and panic "Its awful Mr. President! Just awful! Ren is going to kill me!" Yashiro said starting to pace. 

The President let out a small laugh this most likely had something to do with Kyoko. "And why is Ren going to kill you?" He asked.

Yashiro stopped pacing and looked at the President. "Kyoko's been kidnapped!"

**Let me know if you want me to finish.  
My sister and I came up with this, well it's her idea (mostly) I'm just typing it out.  
And if you have a better name for it...LET ME KNOW PLEASE! Plot-bunny just doesn't seem right :s  
and if I spelled anything wrong let me know, I'll fix it as soon as I'm able, and if I have bad grammar sorry not my strong point ;s **


	2. Let the plot unfold abit

**Yeah people actual want me to write more!  
Sorry the first one was so short, I just wanted to kind-of get to the point, and I thought that was a good place to end it. (Hits head against wall) Sorry for the few typos in chapter one, thank you ~Professor of Pig-latin~ for telling me, if there are any in this one please let me know and I'll try and fix it asap.  
Enjoy**

The President dropped the paper in his hands. "What!" He stated standing up, "How did this happen!" He demanded walking up to Yashiro.

Yashiro started talking a mile-a-minute. "Well you see I was walking out of LME when I ran into Kyoko, we started talking, and she mentioned how things were going well, but someone was leaving her prank calls on her phone, then out of nowhere comes this white van; stops in front of us, grabs Kyoko and drives off! And they left this!" Yashiro finished handing the President a white envelope.

The President ripped open the envelope and started reading. The more he read the deeper his frown got. When he finally finished reading he handed it back to Yashiro and started for the door, Yashiro looked down at the letter, it read;

_Dear Mr. President of LME:  
As you probably know, I have now kidnapped your number one member of the Love-Me section.  
And WHAT is with those Pink outfits? They're ugly, unattractive, hideous, unsightly, revolting, repulsive, horrible, and dreadful! And BY no means are they love-LY!_

Sincerely  
_**Someone Better Then You!**_

Yashiro stared at the short letter, wondering why it took the President a few minutes to read. He probably got stuck on the words after 'what is with those pink outfits' though most of them did describe their uniforms the President rather liked the peppiness of them.

But wait, Yashiro read the letter again, and again, nowhere in there did it even mention 'WHY' they kidnapped Kyoko.

Yashiro walked out of the President's office, as he walked down the hall he could hear people whispering about '_it'_. That was the one problem about LME; rumors spread like wildfire. He had to find Ren and tell him; otherwise, Ren would hear it from someone else and kill Yashiro for not telling him sooner.

There was a loud buzzing, and the President's voice could be heard all over LME.

"_Will every employee please come to my office immediately; I repeat I want every employee in my office!"_

The President's voice sounded angry, which didn't sit well with anyone.

**10 minutes later.**

Every member of LME had finally arrived in the President's office; and, was wonder _why_ everyone was called, but the biggest topic of discussion was how even though _'every'_ LME employee was there (except for the very few off on drama shoots) there was still _'plenty'_ of room and well cushioned chairs available.

Yashiro was looking franticly around the room; till he saw Ren standing in the middle of a small group of LME staff who were talking. He pushed his way past some people till he was next to Ren.

Ren looked over at him. "Yashiro, do you know what's going on?"

Yashiro fidgeted a little and then said, "Ren I'm so sorry it's Kyoko she's-" before Yashiro could finish he was interrupted be the President's booming voice.

"Everyone, I need you to all listen carefully," all the little chitter-chatter that was going on, went silent, "I know some of you are wondering what's going on, and others already know. For those of you who don't know why this meeting was called; please go back to your day as if nothing has happed. But for those of you who do know; I need you to stay here till everyone else is gone."

The President needed to find out who knew and who didn't. Most effective way was to get everyone there; and the ones who heard about Kyoko's kidnapping would most likely figure that's why they meeting was called, leaving the people who had no idea about it; out of the mess.

People all started muttering to each other as they left the room; not quite understanding why the meeting was called; and how it was weird that the President didn't do his usual grand entrance. A few even mentioned how they were surprised when there was no confetti.

Ren started to leave too but the President stopped him. "Ren I think you should stay." Ren looked over at Yashiro as if asking 'what's going on?'

The only people in the room were Yashiro, Kanae, Sawara, Ren, the President and about fifteen other people. The President walked to the front of the now; small group.

"Those of you here; either, already know why you're here, or I think you are among the people who should know," The President took in a breath.

"Kyoko Mogami been kidnapped,"

There was a gasp from Kanae, and Ren looked over at Yashiro, "You knew." It was more of a statement then a question.

Yashiro gulped, he had always thought that Ren's gentlemen's smile was scary but the look he was receiving now would haunt him forever.

**Earlier that morning**

Kyoko walked up to the entrance of LME with a smile on her face; today she had another audition. Yashiro was walking out of the building.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro greeted.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san," Kyoko greeted back with a small bow.

"And how are today?"

"Oh very well Yashiro-san, I have an audition today, and-" Before Kyoko could finish her phone started to ring, she looked down at it oddly,

"Is something wrong Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked looking down at Kyoko's phone.

She scowled at it. "Oh this is driving me nuts someone keeps calling me, and I don't know who it is,"

"Have you answered it, and asked who it is?" Yashiro asked.

Kyoko looked up at him. "Why would I do that, I don't know the number why would I answer it if I don't even know whose calling?"

Yoshiro chuckled; Kyoko face was quite funny as she glared at the phone; as if that would make the person who was calling 'stop'.

"Well what if it's someone you know; and they just changed their number, and are trying to get a hold of you to let you know?" Yashiro suggested/

Kyoko tilled her head. "I didn't think of that," she flipped open the phone and answered it at the last ring.

"Hello Kyoko Mogami's phone, whose calling please?"

The line was silent. "Hello Kyoko Mogami's phone, is anyone there?" Kyoko asked looked a little flustered.

"Hello is anyone there!" Kyoko demanded her face getting red,

"That's it I'm hanging UP!" And with that she shut the phone with a huff.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching, Kyoko and Yashiro turned to see what it was; a white van turned the corner, and screeched to a stop in front of them.

A tall man in a mask, jumped out of the side, threw a cloth bag over Kyoko's head and pushed her into the van and sped away; throwing a white envelope out the driver's window.

**In The White Van**

Kyoko could feel someone tie her hands behind her and sit her down roughly.  
She started freaking out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no you have the wrong person, I'm no one important!" She figured that they wanted to catch a famous actor or actress for ransom, not some just starting-out newbie.

"Hush and be quiet," said a man sitting down next to her, "you're exactly who we're looking for."

XxX

**Ok just to let you all know, this is going to be purely humor with a little Ren and Kyoko fluff thrown in (thus the category -humor and romance-). So I'm letting you know now that if something seems even a little dark, it's going to wind up being Saturday morning cartoony humor-ish!  
This fic is for laughs manly and a little fluff thrown in too!**

Please enjoy, please don't flame this is my first skip-beat fic ever so if anyone is a little or a lot OOC I am truly sorry! And feel free to suggest any ideas for the story; you will get credit for it.  
And this story will most likely not be a long one I'm thinking it will be about 6 or 7 chapters. Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but hey it's longer then the first!  
Again thank you for reading, and please continue to do so.  
~M.C.S~

PS: I'll try and make chapter 3 longer


	3. Presidentsan?

**Ok chapter 3, here's really where some silliness comes in. You've been WARNED!**

At LME  
  
"You will not breath a word of this to anyone, understand?" The Presidents voice was stern, "You," he said gesturing to everyone in the room besides Yashiro, Kanae, Sawara and Ren, "go about your day as if nothing has happened, and don't tell anyone about this, I will deal with it. Dismissed," They left the room with out a word.

The President turned and looks at the rest. 

"Did you call the police yet?" Kanae asked.

"No, I-" The President didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"WHAT!" They all said at once. The President took a breath before stating.

"'Cause I know who kidnapped her, and it wasn't a ransom note anyways," The President said waving his hand in the air, dismissing the idea that Kyoko was kidnapped for ransom. They all looked dumbfounded at the President.

"You know who kidnapped Kyoko?" Ren asked, his face full of anger as he stared directly at the President, no one even seem to notice that he didn't call Kyoko; Mogami or use any suffixes.

The President nodded. "Yes, my cousin."

Everyone stared at the President for a moment before all saying at once.

"YOUR COUSIN!"

The President nodded, "yes, my cousin,"

"But how do you know it's him?" Sawara asked.

"Ah yes, well it was quite obvious by the letter," The President said handing the letter over to Ren, so he could read it.

"My cousin the only person I know of, who signs his letters with 'Someone Better Then You!' at the end, quite sad really."

Ren handed the letter to Kanae. "But why would he kidnap Kyoko? You said that it wasn't a ransom note; then what is it?"

The President looked at them all before saying. "He's most likely, trying to get even."

**In an excluded warehouse somewhere**

Kyoko was sat down in a creaky office chair and the cloth bag was removed from her face.

She looked up at the tall man standing in front of her; she couldn't make out his face do to the lights behind him casting shadows over it. An American boy of about nineteen, was standing next to her listening to his iPod while nodding his head, and just a bit away was an American girl of about the same age, leaning against a wall reading an English manga.

"Miss Kyoko Mogami," Kyoko's head snapped back to the tall man who was now walking around her, "do you know why I brought you here?" The man asked in a menacing voice.

Kyoko's eyes followed the man as he walked around her, she was trying to get a better look at his face.  
"You have me mistaken for someone else! I'm no one imported, REALLY!" she stated.

The man walked back in front of her and she could make out a smile on his face.

"Aren't you Kyoko Mogami, of the LoveMe section of LME?"

Kyoko nodded.

He smiled slyly at her "Then you're exactly who I'm looking for."

The man stepped back, and Kyoko could finally get a good look at him, he looked just like-

"President-san?" Kyoko said puzzled.

The man staggered back a bit, "No, no, no, no," he said putting his hands up. "I am not," he cringed "'_President-san'_, I am..." he paused in a dramatic pose, one that the President would most likely do, nothing, Kyoko waited a bit longer, before asking.

"You are?"

He glared over at the girl reading the manga, and whispered loudly "Pst Billie, lightning, where's my lightning?" The American girl looked up from the manga and tilted her head to one side, the man that looked like the President whispered louder.

"Lighting!"

As if a light bulb went on, Billie flipped a switch on the wall making it look like behind '_the President'_ look alike was lighting.

"WHAT! No not yet! Wait for the signal!" He growled. The only answer Billie gave was a roll of her eyes, he started again.

"I am-"

**At LME**

Ren was almost at LME's front doors when Yashiro finally caught up to him.

"Ren, where do you think your going?" Yashiro demanded, grabbing Ren's shoulder. Ren turned around and looked at Yashiro, with his full demon lord glare, Yashiro let go of Ren's shoulder, but stood his ground.

"Ren what do you think your doing?" Yashiro asked again.

"I'm going to save Kyoko!" Ren practically yelled. Yashiro covered Ren's mouth with his hand.

"Shh, Ren not so loud, we don't want everyone in LME to hear you," Yashiro hissed.  
Ren shook Yashiro's hand away.

"And why not?" Ren demanded quietly "Everyone should be worried and trying to get her back," He said angrily.

Yashiro sighed '_Ren likes Kyoko so much, that he not thinking straight.'_

"Ren think about it," Yashiro said coolly.

"If everyone in LME finds out about this, it won't be long before the media finds out, and by the time you save Kyoko-chan the media would have stretched the story so much that the only thing they'll have right, is everyone involved name and the agency she works for. And that would cause Kyoko-chan a lot of trouble, and you don't want to cause Kyoko-chan more trouble, do you?" Yashiro asked pointedly.

Ren sighed, although every bone in his body was telling him to go save Kyoko now, Yashiro did have a point.

"Fine," Ren said reluctantly, Yashiro let out a small sigh of relieve.

"Good, and beside we don't even know where she is."

Yashiro shouldn't have said that, because the moment after he did, Ren's face went dark.  
_'un-oh, Ren snapped'_

Yashiro thought for sure that Ren was going to run out of LME right then, in a vain search for Kyoko. He didn't, before Yashiro even knew what was happening, Ren had already run back to the elevator and the doors were closing. Ren waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open.

"Should have used the stairs," He said, quietly cursing himself.

It seemed like an eternity before the doors finally opened, and before they were even opened all the way Ren was already past them and several surprised people who could have sworn they just saw him go down.

He was back in the President's office by the time Yashiro made it up the stairs huffing and puffing.

"Oh Ren you're back," The President said looking up for the pile of black clothing he now had in front of him

"I didn't think Yashiro would actually talk you into coming back up that fast," He continued with a chuckle. Ren on the other hand wasn't amused.

"Where would you cousin take Kyoko!" He demanded. The President looked back up at Ren all amusement now gone from his face.

"Ren listen carefully," he said "if there's one thing I know for sure, is that my cousin has done some crazy things, but hurting people is not one of them. Kyoko most likely isn't even being held against her will, she probable doesn't know that she can leave."

Ren stared at the President '_not being held against her will_, the President's darn cousin kidnapped her right outside LME, what the heck does he mean by saying_ she most likely isn't being held against her will_ '

As if the President was psychic he answered Ren's unspoken question.

"Yes I know he kidnapped her, my cousin has a very bad habit of making bad first impressions. Ah here we go."

The President stood up and handed Ren some clothing.

"There you go, that's your uniform," he said, handing the clothes to Ren.

Ren looked down at the pile of clothes the President was handing him, "For what?" He asked. Just then Kanae and Sawara came back in the room, wearing black clothes.

"These are the uniforms will be wearing, when we save Kyoko," The President said.

Ren looked Kanae and Sawara up and down.

Kanae's hair was up in a high pony and she was wearing, black leather pants with kneel high boots, a belt with six pouches, a black tank-top, swung over her shoulder was a leather half jacket, she also had leather gloves that went to her elbows, and on her face was a look that could kill . How the President talked her in to wearing that Ren hadn't a clue.

Sawara was wearing, black and gray army pants with black army boots, a black long-sleeved shirt with a black leather vest over it that had four pockets, and the expression on his face was that of someone who didn't quite fit in and was scared standing next to an angry Kanae.

"But why-"

Ren started to say something, before the President cut him off with a glare. Ren sighed, he didn't want to dress-up in some silly outfit to save Kyoko, he just wanted to save her, but the President was right now the only person who really knew anything about _his_ cousin, so Ren decide to go along with his '_plan_', it was better then just searching in random places. 

**xxx**  
When Ren finally finished getting dressed he looked in the mirror he couldn't believe the President was making him wear... well this! Well actually he could, the outfit was very much the President's taste, just not his. But if this would help save Kyoko faster, he'd dress up in anything, even the chicken Bo's costume.

When Ren walked out of the dressing room, he saw that the President and Yashiro had changed too, Yashiro was now wearing a black tuxedo with long tails in the back, and the President was in a pinstriped suit, with an eye-patch and a gangster hat, the President looked like a mobster. 

Yashiro turned and look at Ren. When seeing Ren; in what the President had picket he broke-out into one of his fan girl smile.

"Well Ren that's a nice outfit," He said a little evilly.

**OK I know I said I'd tried to make this chapter longer, I CAN'T ohmigosh I spent forever trying to figure out what I wanted Ren to wear, and in the end I STILL have NOTHING! So if any of my dear readers have an idea for what he should be in, PLEASE ideas are gladly welcomed! Otherwise use your imaginations. The basic idea I'm looking for in something a little too outrages for well… anybody, but Ren would still look Hot in it, and hopefully something that might make Kyoko's heart skip a beat, if we all know how our dear Mr. President is!  
Well thank you all so very much for reading, reviewing, and even faving.  
and just to let you all know I will be leaving December 8 and will be coming back on the 16 or so, and then it is the Christmas season (YEAH Jesus birthday!), so it will most likely take me a while to put up chapter 4, sorry, please be patient with me!**

PS: sorry it's not Sho or Rieno…but I already have an idea for PB 2 (maybe);p


	4. HateMe?

**READ TILL THE END for bonus story  
**

**xxx**

Kanae looked at the President "Well we're all ready, now where would your cousin take Kyoko?" Kanae asked a little tartly.

"I don't know," The President said, "but I'm going to find out, and the best way to do that is to return to the seen of the crime," He said while walking to the doors of his office, "To LME's entry!" He said pushing the doors opened, they all followed behind. 

**xxx**  
They all walked out of LME ignoring the odd stares they got.

"Is this where Kyoko was kidnapped?" the President asked, Yashiro nodded.

"Yes we where here talking, when the white van came around the corner, and kidnapped her. "

Yashiro could feel something dark behind him, he glanced behind him to see Ren glaring, not at anyone specifically, it was more as if he was watching Kyoko get kidnapped in his minds eye and couldn't do anything about it. Ren's gaze suddenly went down, he pushed past Yashiro and Kanae, bent down and picket up a pink phone.

"That's Kyoko's PHONE!" Kanae exclaimed.

Ren flipped it opened, on the screen a picture of Kyoko and Kanae appeared; Kyoko was hugging Kanae's arm and smiling, while Kanae was staring irritated at the person taking the picture. At the bottom of the screen was a small envelope indicating a missed call. Ren went to the missed called list the same person had tried to call Kyoko fifty times in the past two days the number was there but the name just said 'unknown'.

Yashiro looked over Ren's shoulder at the phone. "HEY, that was the person who was calling Kyoko before she was kidnapped! " Yashiro exclaimed.

"Who the heck was trying to call Kyoko so many times? Kanae asked.

"Well I've never seen that number before, so it's not one of her jobs." Sawara said looking down at the phone. They were all now looking down at the little pink phone.

a/n: a giant group-huddle outside of LME of what looks like a mob! :p

"Well Kyoko-chan did say that this person was calling a lot, but she didn't know who it was," Yashiro said.

"Then who's calling Kyoko, and does it have anything to do with her being kidnapped?" Ren asked.

They looked back down; too see that the phone was gone.

"What where'd it go?" Ren asked. Yashiro and Sawara started looking around for the phone, then they saw the President and Kanae standing a bit away, and Kanae had Kyoko's phone up to her ear.

"Kanae what are you doing?" Yashiro asked.

"SHH," The President said waving a hand to shush Yashiro.

"I'm redialing whoever was calling Kyoko to see who they are, and if they have anything to do with Kyoko's kidnappers," Kanae said.

"_Hello,_" Came a male voice from the other end of the phone, the President snatched the phone for Kanae's hand.

"Hello, there chap," The President said cheery, "Listen carefully I need to talk to your boss."

**In the warehouse**

"You Mogami Kyoko," The man that looked like the President said pointing a pointer-stick at her," a girl who followed her love to Tokyo to help him follow his dream,"

Kyoko's aura grew dark at the mention of Sho, and how he was her love, "_that idiot used me, then threw me out like I was nothing, I refuse to be know as 'the girl who use to love __Shōtarō Fuwa, that baka!_"Kyoko thought bitterly.

The man was still talking, having taken no notice of Kyoko's dark mood.

"So in finding out that he was a scumbag," the man said pointing at a board with charts, graphs and even pictures, of what looked like the tail of Kyoko's life since she came to Tokyo.

"You vowed never to love again, and tried to join LME, but couldn't because that idiot of a President is in love with the very emotion you vowed never to have. But the Idiot being that he loves 'love' made a section just for people like you. And had the gall to call it 'LoveMe' as if demanding everyone to love you, when you can't even stand the emotion!" The last part sounded as if he was talking to himself more, then Kyoko.

" So Kyoko Mogami number one member of the LoveMe section, I want you to join me as I make my own agency and you will become the very first member of.."

He paused and pulled back a curtain, as the curtain went back he yelled,

"The 'HateMe' section!... or 'IHateU' I haven't decided yet."

He laughed maniacally. Kyoko stared at what was behind the curtain, it was a jumpsuit, just like the LoveMe's jumpsuit, only instead of being unbearably pink it was black pitch-black, and instead of the little icon with a hand making an 'L' shape, a heart for an 'O' and then just the letters 'VE' and the word 'ME', it was a square, with a picture of a thumbs down and the words 'HateMe' next to it. All in all it looked like someone tried to do the exact opposite of the LoveMe's uniform, not that imaginative really.

Kyoko looked back at the man, who looked just like the President, but said he can't stand the man, and was doing everything he could think of to be his polar-opposite, Kyoko stared at him as he walked around the uniform, laughing like a maniac and only one thought entered her head "_He's completely mad_!"

Just then the American boy walked up and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"What is it Steve, I'm busy!" He demanded. Steve just gestured to the cell phone in his hand.

The President's look alike grabbed the phone, and that's when Kyoko realized she didn't even remember his name, in her thought she'd refer to him as the man who looked like President-san. "_Hm oh well"._

"Yes, Hello, I'm busy right now who is this?"

"Hello cousin!" Kyoko could hear the unmistakable voice of LME's President Lory Takarada, his cousin's face went dark. "Why you," He said through clenched teeth.

"Ah Yes ME!" Lory said happily.

"H-h-how did you get this number, it's a burn PHONE!" Lory's cousin baffled out.

"Quite easy, thanks to Kanae-san here, there's a nifty little thing called 'Redial'."

Even though Lory had already know about redial, and has used it many times, he couldn't help but say it in a tone that made it sound like something new, that his cousin most likely hadn't heard of.

"I know what redial is Moron!" He spate.

a/n: the reason Lory's cousin says all his insults with a capital letter is he's more of saying that Lory's name is really Moron, Idiot etc. ...Get it?

"Good you know what _redial_ is, now how about you tell me where Kyoko is?" The voice that came through the phone was dark and didn't belong to President Lory.

Lory's cousin shrank back a little. "Who the heck is this!" He demanded with just a little of the fear on his face; in his voice.

Kyoko strained her ears to try and hear who he was talking to now. In the end she couldn't hear, but from the look on his face whoever was talking wasn't saying very _nice_ things. Lory's cousin face suddenly squinted in puzzlement.

"What, hello?"

**At** **LME**

"...called 'Redial'," The President said into Kyoko's little pink phone. Usually Ren wouldn't care what the President said, but right now Kyoko's kidnapper was on the phone and The President was just doing small talk, Ren reached over and snatched the phone.

"I know what redial is Moron!" came a snarling voice. A dark cloud seemed to suddenly emanate from Ren. Everyone who had gathered around him took a big step back. An angry smile came to Ren's face.

"Good you know what redial is," Ren said in an icy voice, "now how about you tell me where Kyoko is."

"Who the heck is this?" Ren could hear the hint of fear in the man's voice.

"I'm Ren Tsuruga, now you listen very carefully," Ren turned his back towards everyone and spoke in a low voice. Yashiro stared at Ren's back, too scared to get closer and hear what Ren was saying.

"Do you understand?" Ren said darkly. The line was silent. "Where's Kyoko?" Ren asked, still the line was silent.

"Where is SHE!" Ren yelled into the phone, making everyone jump and passersby give them odd(er) looks (remember their in weird clothes) Ren pulled the phone away and looked at the screen.

The words 'disconnected' were flashing. Ren cursed quietly as he hit redial again. He waited as it rang, finally a click came and a computerized voice came on,

_**"The party you are trying to reach is either out of range or-"**_ Ren flipped the phone shut, "stupid burn-phones," Ren muttered.

"Wait, you mean to tell me President-san's cousin used a burn-phone?" Kanae asked, Ren and Lory nodded, Kanae's face went red.

"So you used up all his minutes just threatening him, and not finding out where Kyoko is!"

Ren didn't answer. Kanae was just about ready to jump Ren but Yashiro grabbed her.

"Now Kanae we don't need to get violent, I'm sure Ren and The President, heard something that will help," Yashiro said looking up; hoping he was right, otherwise Ren would be in big trouble with Kyoko's best fried Kanae Kotonami. When Ren didn't say anything, Yashiro could feel Kanae tense up under his grip, and as if right on cue Lory spoke up.

"Ah, yes we do have something, thanks to my cousin." Kanae relaxed a little. "What?" She asked in a demanding tone. Lory smiled. " Sebastian come here!"

a/n: for those of you who have read book 20, remember the assistant who was like always serious, he talked to Kanae and it's implied that he talked just like Kyoko, but his face didn't show it...well anyways that's the assistant that Lory called. I think his name is Sebastian but I'm not sure, if you know his name (for sure) please tell me.

Suddenly the President's assistant Sebastian came out of nowhere.

"Yes," He said bluntly.

"I need you to take this," Lory said, taking Kyoko's phone from Ren and handing it to Sebastian, "and have Phil track the number that was last dialed out and report back to me the minute you have the location." Sebastian nodded, took the phone and walked off.

"Who's Phil sir?" Sawara asked. The President shrugged. "Oh just someone in the F.B.I who owes me a favor, come it will take a little while before we get our location. So till then we should start making a plan," Lory said walking back into LME. Ren followed behind.

"Hey Yashiro," Kanae said.

"Yes Kanae?" Yashiro asked looking down at her.

"If you don't let me go right now, I'm gonna kill you." Kanae said in a dangerously dark tone. Yashiro released his hold on Kanae.

"Sorry."

Kanae just scoffed and walked into LME. Sawara looked over at Yashiro and chuckled.

"Yashiro, you're blushing."

**In President Lory's office**

Ren was pacing restlessly around the office. He would have left 10 minutes ago when the President started ranting on about his many 'elaborate' plans. But The President had ordered him to stay until Sebastian came back with the location. Speaking of which where was he? He had left about an hour ago, which felt like an eternity for Ren.

"_How long does it take the F.B.I to track a number anyways_?"

And how did a guy in the F.B.I come to owe the President of LME a favor? This question was bugging Ren as well as Yashiro as he walked back into The President's office with five cups of coffee. 

"President I've been wondering," Yashiro said walking up to The President's desk, "how does a man in the American's F.B.I agency come to owe you a favor?" Yashiro asked setting a cup of coffee in front of the President.

Lory looked up at him from the many blue print plans. "Oh I've rubbed elbows with many important people all over the world," He said with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

"Really?" Kanae asked, while flopping down in an elegant chair (one that would make Kyoko's eyes sparkle)

"Yes," He answered

"Like whom?" Sawara asked.

"Oh let me think," Lory said while leaning back in his big office chair. "Well I've had tea with the queen of England, had lunch with the Pope, one of my collage buddy's sister is married to the head of the Japanese navy, I've met him, um well there are many more," Lory said with a sigh.

"What about David Cameron?" Yashiro asked. "Yeah I know him."

"Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen?"

"Yes,"

"Bill Gates?"

"Yep"

"Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh?"

"Uh-huh."

"The U.S President?"

"What? No he's not important," Lory said. Yashiro nearly spat out his coffee, Kanae let out a snicker.

"Um President, is that really alright to say?" Yashiro asked nervously. But before Lory could answer, Sebastian came in the room.

"Sir I have the location you asked for," he said bluntly.

**xxx**

They all filed out of The President office, and marched down the hall. Lory had a ring of keys in his hand and was flipping through them.

"Right, Sawara you will drive The Aptera, which will be accompanied by Kanae in the Marussia, followed by me and Yashiro in the Saab Aero X," Lory said handing Sawara and Kanae keys to their car.

"What about Ren sir?" Yashiro asked.

"Ah yes Ren you will be in," Lory started flipping through the keys again," ah here it is, Ren you will be driving the SCARAB-E concept vehicle," Lory said handing Ren the keys.

"Alright people when we get to the warehouse; stop about a hundred yards away, so we can regroup and mobilizes our plan of action," Lory said.

**At the warehouse**

****Kyoko looked in the mirror, "How did I get talked into this?" she moaned.

[_Flashback]_

_The President's cousin looked down at the burn-phone. _

_"Oh thanks a lot cuz," He scoffed, "you wasted all my minutes!" He started grumbling incoherently. _

_"Steve!" he suddenly yelled making Kyoko jump. The boy who had given him the phone earlier came over._

"I need you to go get another burn-phone," The President's cousin said. Steve just cocked his head to the side, like Billie had done earlier. The President's cousin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Burn-phone, you know like this one?" He said waving the dead phone in Steve's face. And just like Billie; you could see the light bulb go on. Steve nodded and left again. The President's cousin groaned.

"So hard to find good help nowadays," he turned to Kyoko. "Now I need you to put this on," He said throwing the black HateMe jumpsuit at her. Out of reflexes she caught it. Immediately Kyoko's little grudges started to swarm around it.

"What beauty, what hate," they were saying as they picketed up parts of the jumpsuit and felt it in their hands. Kyoko shook her head.

"No Thank you," She said. 'I could just image President-san's face if he saw me in this, and what would Tsuruga-san think of me?' Kyoko thought fearfully.

The President's cousin's face went dark, Kyoko shrank back, it was scary how much he looked like The President, but he was even creepier looking like an evil/mad President-san.

"Fine," He suddenly said with a shrug, surprising Kyoko, she was sure he was going to yell or something. 

_"Billie would you mind?" He said. Kyoko turned and saw the American girl nod. There was a switch next to the 'lighting' switch. Billie flipped it then went back to her manga._

Suddenly Kyoko could hear music all through the warehouse. Music that was very familiar to her, then a young male voice could be heard singing.

"_It's not just my eyes you stole, but you also took my heart and soul -__"_

Kyoko jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in since she'd been brought there, the rope around her wrist obviously weren't tied well for they fell right off. She ran up to the President's cousin and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Turn. Him. Off," Kyoko said, as her little grudges started swarming around her in an angry fury. Lory's cousin went pale, although he couldn't see Kyoko's grudges; he could sense the evil things around her.

"A-a-a yeah, sure thing, I'll turn him off, 'if' you wear the HateMe uniform." he said with little to no confidents in his voice.

"Fine," Kyoko said letting him go.

[End of flashback]

Kyoko sighed again. How could she let something as petty as Sho's singing, drag her so low as to wear the LoveMe knock-off? Suddenly there was a loud scream making Kyoko jump. She ran out of the dressing room, and saw The President's cousin.

"What was that?" she asked. The President's cousin looked nervous. "I don't know but I have an idea."

**Ok I ****plan on wrapping it up in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to put this one up…I'll try and be ****faster with the next one. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR (Oi that's late) oh and for those who are wondering who David Cameron is that's the ****Prime Minister of the United Kingdom****, or ****Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen was the president and CEO of ****Lego**** between 1979 and 2004, and ****Dan Povenmire**** and ****Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**** are the creators of Phinease and Ferb...and I assume you all know who Bill Gates is...**

**and the song that Sho was singing well ****Prisoner****duh, I got the lyrics from Youtube at ****『****Skip Beat ****』****Sho Fuwa - Prisoner (english) by Razzyness here's a link **

**.com/watch?v=dvgv7lnZzx4**

**hopefully that will work XD**

**Oh and if you want to know what kind of cars thei****r driving just type them in to google search and go to images that should work (did for me anyways), and I have no idea what these cars can do I just thought they looked sugoi *cool***

**Bonus Story TIME**

**Ok I was having some problems with chapter 3 I had to describe what Ren was wearing, and well my sister Jith decided to help and well this is a little story to tell you all what happened. Some Skip-Beat characters will appear in this little tail.**

~~~~~~~~  
M.C.S hit her head against the keyboard, (y76u *that's what you get when you hit your head against a keyboard) "AHHH Jith! Help me I need to describe what Ren is wearing, but I can't even think of it!" 

"Wasn't he going to be in a monkey-suit?" Jith asked

"No that was Yashiro! I don't even have an idea for what Ren is wearing!"

Ren and Yashiro are suddenly present in the room.

"Hmm" Jith says eyeing Ren up and down. "What is it Kyoko calls Ren again?"

"Oh Kyoko-chan, call's Ren many things," Yashiro starts "Lets see, Sempai, Tsuruga-san, Demon lord, Emperor of the Night-"

"Emperor of the Night, THAT'S IT!" Jith exclaims happily, "He's the Emperor of The Night, ready to kick butt!" she continued.

M.C.S cocked her head at Jith, suddenly her face goes red. "NO, NO, NO!" she states "I can't do that; the only image I got in my head now, is Ren in cotton PJs with a bunch of little Zs on them!" M.C.S states horrified.

"Hmm, really, all I got is Ren in his jimjams with little chibi emperors on them, you know the ones with the little crows, oh and no socks!" Jith exclaims.

"Ahem."

Jith and M.C.S turn to see; Ren in PJs with little Zs on them and he's wearing a crown.

"Oops author powers went a little overboard." Jith says.

"You think this is funny?" Ren asked.

"AHHHHHHH GENTLEMANLY SMILE!" Jith and M.C.S yell at ones.

"Wait, authors? That means you're the ones who wrote Plot-Bunny?" Yashiro asked.

M.C.S pokes head out from behind Jith. "Yeah, well its Jith plot, but I do all the typing and most of the plot building, she's just my bate reader." hides back behind Jith.

"So you know where Kyoko is?" Ren asks.

Jith and M.C.S look at each other.

"Gotta GO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**See what happed!**

**YES 10 PAGES**


	5. The Marvelous Plan    maybe

**Rescue Mission part 1**

"and that's it," Lory said looking up at Yashiro and Kanae.

"Isn't that plan, a little much President?" Yashiro asked. "Yeah," Kanae agreed "I mean what's with me going in through a skylight? I don't even think there is a skylight on that building," She said pointing to the warehouse.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with my plan," Lory protested, "what do you think Ren?" They all turned to where Ren was standing, but Ren was gone.

"Oh dear," Yashiro sighed.

**xxx**  
Ren walked into the warehouse, he had stopped listening to The President's _outrageous_ plan and decided to go save Kyoko himself; by any means necessary.

Ren looked around the big room he was in; it was full of old crates and boxes and at the far end of the room sat a young girl of about nineteen, Ren walked up to her and demanded.

"Where's Kyoko!" He demanded.

The girl looked up from her manga as if just noticing Ren for the first time. Her mouth fell open, and she let out a deafening squeal of delight.

"TSURUGA-SAN! AHHHHHHHH!" 

**xxx  
**"OK new plan: find Ren before he does anything stupid!" _'Like tell Kyoko about his true feelings without me there,'_ Lory said standing up. The last part was just in his head though.

"You mean dumber then jumping out of a helicopter?" Kanae asked gesturing towards the blue prints.

"Hey that's a marvelous plan," Lory said defensively.

"Just because you name something 'The Marvelous Plan' doesn't make it one. And if it's anything, it's a deadly plan," Kanae said. "I mean look right here, you want Yashiro to-" Kanae was cut off by a scream.

They all looked at each other, and then took off in the direction the scream came from; towards the warehouse.

**xxx**

Ren stared startled at the American girl who was now speaking a mile-a-minute (in English)

"Ren what was that, is Kyoko OK!" Ren turned and saw Yashiro, Kanae and The President standing in the doorway huffing and puffing (if you remember they were a 100 yards away.) Ren pointed to the girl.

"The scream came from her," Ren said. The girl let out another scream.

"TAKARADA-SAN!" she started speaking in English again.

"What? No I need you to listen," Ren said grabbing the girl's shoulders; she stopped talking and gave Ren her full attention.

"Where's Kyoko?" Ren asked.

"Kyoko?" the girl said tilting her head.

"Yes we have reason to believe she's here," Ren said. The girl's face frowned in puzzlement.

"Ren I don't think she understands Japanese," Yashiro said walking up to him.

"Kyoko Mogami?" The girl questioned. Ren and Yashiro's attention snapped back to the girl.

"Yes, Kyoko Mogami, where is she?" Ren asked in English. The girl's eyes got wide in surprise and delight.

"Yes, yes Kyoko is down that way," The girl pointed behind her; which led down a dark corridor. Just then a tall figure emerged from the darkness it was of tall man but they couldn't see his face; for, he was talking to someone behind him.

"It's really simple, the lights down this hallway are broken, and I haven't fixed them yet," He turned and saw everyone in the room staring at him. His gaze went from the three at the door, to Ren to Billie.

"Billie you're supposed to be a look out!" He exclaimed, pointing to the girl standing next to Ren.

Ren stared a little taken aback at him, he was pretty sure this was the President's cousin do to the fact he looked just like him.

Suddenly the President's cousin looked back at the three at the door. "YOU, How did you get here!" He yelled pointing a finger at them. 

Ren looked back to see him pointing at the President. Lory shrugged. Suddenly it hit Ren why he was here, _Kyoko_. Ren took a few speedily big steps and grabbed the front of Lory's cousin shirt, before he even realized Ren had moved.

"Yes he is, but the one you should be more worried about is me. Where is KYOKO?" Ren demanded giving him a small shake.

"Tsuruga-san?" said a small female voice. Ren looked behind the President's cousin, and saw Kyoko peeking out from the dark hallway, she looked fine. Ren dropped Lory's cousin; who fell to the floor, and went over to Kyoko and quickly infolded her in a hug.

"EEP, T-t-s-s-suruga-san, w-w-what are you doiing?" Kyoko asked startled.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked quietly.

"I'm fine, but why is Tsuruga-san here?" Kyoko asked. Ren pulled away so he could see her face.

"You were kidnapped, I was worried, and I came here to save you," Ren stated. Suddenly Kyoko's eyes got big. She slipped right out of Ren's grip and fell to the floor in a dogeza.

"I'm sooooo sooorrrryyy, Tsurugaaa-saaan, I didn't mean to trouble yoooouuu! Please forgive me. I am eternally in your debt! "Kyoko said. Ren sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Kyoko it's alright," Ren said gently. Kyoko's head snapped up.

"But I caused you so much trouble! I have to pay you back somehow," Kyoko said bowing her head again. Ren couldn't help but snicker at this. But then it hit him something Kyoko; and only Kyoko could do. Ren leaned forward and whispered in Kyoko's ear.

"Alright if you are in my debt; you could call me by my first name," Kyoko's head snapped up again; her face beet red.

"Y-y-you mean call you…" Kyoko stopped the words not willing to leave her throat.

"Yes that's right, I'd like you to call me _Ren,_" Ren paused a moment "and I'd like to call you _Kyoko,_" He finished.

When Ren had first said 'he'd like Kyoko, to call him by his first name', he didn't think Kyoko's face could get any redder, but after he asked if he could call her 'Kyoko', her face went a whole new shade of red, one that Ren hadn't ever seen on her before, but he had to admit she looked totally adorable.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Kyoko said bring Ren back to reality, "I a mere kohai could never call my sampai by his first name," Kyoko protested.

Ren sighed "Oh, ok I guess it was too much to ask for. I mean I only came here to save you, nothing worth calling each other by first names," Ren was trying to put a little guilt on Kyoko, "even though I thought we were friends. But you're right that was-" Kyoko cut him off.

"Oh no, no Tsuruga-san I didn't mean that, I just-"Kyoko stopped when she saw the look in Ren's eyes. Although he looked fine, she could see in his eyes he was sad, "just Ren-san?" Kyoko asked quietly. Her face was so red from call Ren 'Ren-san' her ears were red. Ren wanted to jump with joy, naturally he didn't, wanted to but didn't.

"Yes that's perfectly fine, Kyoko," Ren said with a dazzling smile, that made Kyoko'sgrudges that were still just floating around her shriveled up and die.

Why Ren and Kyoko were having their little moment; Lory's cousin was trying to get away.

"And where to do think you're going?" Lory's cousin looked and standing next to him was a very mad looking Kanae with her hands on her hips. Lory and Yashiro were standing next to her, like if she was the gang leader and they were her henchmen.

"Oh great and what do you- "Lory's cousin didn't even get to finish what he was saying, Kanae punched him smack-dab-in-the-face.

"You DARE kidnap MY best friend and think you can just walk AWAY? Well you've got another thing coming!" Kanae was about to totally rip Lory's cousin to shreds when the warehouse's doors swung open with a loud bang. Everyone turned and saw a huffing and puffing Sawara.

"…"

Sawara looked around the room. Everyone was there and seemed fine, well excepted for the poor soul lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"I heard a scream and thought I should make sure you're all alright," looks back down at the poor soul, "I'm going back to the cars." Sawara turned and went back out. Kanae turned her attention back to Lory's cousin.

"Now where was I?" Kanae said cracking her knuckles and had a crazy look in her eyes. Lory's cousin looked terrified.

"Steve! Billie! Where are you?" He yelled.

Steve and Billie his two American cronies, except for Billie they hadn't seen Steve and now that they looked around; Billie was gone too. Yashiro looked at Lory.

"Should I go look for them?" Yashiro asked. Lory shook his head.

"No for what I gather by Billie's reaction earlier, they didn't really know what was going on, isn't that right cousin?" Lory said looking over at his cousin who was now standing holding his bloody nose. He scowled at Lory.

"If by knowing like no Japanese and being totally incompetent, then yes they didn't really know what was going on," he said in a nasally sarcastic voice.

"Are you all done with your chitchat? I still think he needs a beating," Kanae said darkly. Kanae was about to punch him again, when Lory grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

"No we're not Kanae-chan. Because I don't think my cousin here is the main ring leader behind all this, isn't that right?" He asked looking at his cousin.

"What are you talking about? This was all my idea," He said bitterly.

"Ah yes, but then- or really more why; did you have two non Japanese speaking Americans; for your helpers?" Lory asked as he walked out of the warehouse with his cousin. Yashiro and Kanae followed, Kanae still wanted to beat the tar out of him.

**xxx**

Ren helped Kyoko get to her feet.

"Come on Kyoko, we should go," Ren took Kyoko's hand and lead her out of the warehouse.

Kyoko followed Ren out of the warehouse. As they walked Kyoko kept glancing at Ren. Ren finally stopped walking and turned to face Kyoko.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Ren asked. Kyoko looked up at him then looked back down at her feet.

"What is it Kyoko?" Ren asked again. Kyoko looked back up at him again.

"Well I understand that you came here to save me but um..." Kyoko stopped and looked Ren up and down, "why is Tsur- Ren-san dressed like that?" Kyoko asked pointing at the clothes that Ren was in, thanks to The President. Ren's face went red; he had forgotten that he was in these ridiculous clothes.

"It's a long story, and it's all The President's fault, let's go." Ren said giving Kyoko a small push towards the car. Kyoko tilted her head back.

"Yeah but Tsu- Ren-san, why are you wearing a-"

**The End**

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"AH, Lory? What the heck are you doing here?" M.C.S demands. Lory walks up to her.

"What do you think your doing?" He demanded back.

"Wrapping up my Skip*Beat story 'Plot-Bunny', why?" M.C.S says. Lory lets out an exasperated sigh.

"But, what about the ending," He states.

"What about my ending, I thought it was good," M.C.S says feeling a little defensive. Lory shakes his head, and places a hand on M.C.S's shoulder.

"My dear girl, your ending...well it wasn't bad, but you left a very loose end."

"And what's that."

"Why, who was the mastermind behind Kyoko's kidnapping of course." Lory exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about? I thought your cousin-" Lory cut her off.

"There is no way my cousin was the mastermind behind all this," Lory says. M.C.S sighs.

"Okay, then who is the mastermind?" M.C.S asks.

"Well I don't no," Lory starts, "but I think I know someone who does." Walks off, then comes back dragging an American boy of about nineteen.

"S-s-Steve! What are you doing here!" M.C.S demands. Steve points up at Lory, M.C.S looks back to Lory.

"Why did you bring Steve here?"

"Well I knew there was no way my cousin could be the mastermind behind all this. Although I'm not quit sure what the really brains behind this plan is thinking, so I brought Steve here to tell us his side of the story; Steve go on tell her."

Steve sighs.

"Well it happened like this."

_**Stay tune for chapter 6: Steve's point of view**_


	6. Steve's Point of View

**Steve's Point of View (Rescue Mission part 2)**

I'd first met _him_ the day after my sister Billie and I arrived in Japan. It was _him_, the best of the best; singer in all Japan. So naturally when _he_ asked for my help I couldn't refuse.

But I had to admit what he asked for was strange, not to mention illegal; help LME's President's cousin kidnap one of LME's members, some girl named Kyoko Mogami.

But of course I didn't turn _him_ down, although I was tempted to; when _he_ said that my sister should also help. My sister really, unlike me she's not fluent in Japanese, and she always has her head stuck in those sissy/girly mangas of hers. But _he_ said she'd help to know when the jig is up. At first I didn't know what _he_ meant, not till I was coming back for getting a burn-phone that is.

I walked into the warehouse through a side door, when suddenly a loud scream could be heard all through the warehouse.

"Billie."

The scream belonged to my sister. I took off in the direction the scream originated from. I came to the entrance of the warehouse and crouched behind some boxes. I peeked out from where I was hiding and-

"Oh brother," I whisper. There was no reason for me to worry, the scream had come from Billie yes, but the reason for her scream was due to the actor standing in front of her; Tsuruga Ren _TSURURA REN?_ I crouch back behind the boxes, this wasn't good. _He_ had told me, 'that if Mr. Tsuruga showed up, it was best to get out of there'. Why? Well _he_ didn't want to say, all I knew was I needed to leave; but, even though she drives me nuts sometimes, I couldn't leave my sister.

So I waited till there was an opening. There wasn't one for awhile; my sister kept yammering on to Mr. Tsuruga about how she had seen every movie he was in. Dark Moon; she's watched every episode like a bajillion _I should know_ and that he was by far the cutest and most desired man in the entire world.

I really hope Mr. Tsuruga doesn't know English, 'cause that was embarrassing; I can't believe I'm related to that fruitcake.

But just to make matters worse LME's President walks in, making Billie do another blood curdling scream. '_Doesn't she know screams are meant for emergencies?" _

She starts ranting on about how he is the leader of the best actors and actresses in the world, blah, blah, blah gees this girl can say a lot in one breathe.

So I guess this is what _he_ meant when he said 'she'd help to let you know when the jig is up'. Suddenly someone walks up to Mr. Tsuruga telling him he doesn't think Billie knows any Japanese; DUH I could have told you that.

And my sister must not have known what side she was on; because, she proceeds so tell them all where that Kyoko girl is, one word for you 'BAKA'.

But just as my baka sister is telling them Kyoko is 'that way' I see the cousin walking out. Okay I really need to get out of here. And I finally spot my chance.

While Mr. Tsuruga is talking to Kyoko, _It is so obviously he likes her_ and the cousin is sneaking off, I run over to Billie.

"Billie," I whisper, Billie looks up at me.

"Omigosh, Steve that's Tsuruga-san!" Billie whispers back excitedly.

"Yea, yea I know, but we have to go," I say pulling her behind the boxes.

"What why; I want to get Tsuruga-san's autograph," Billie whines at me. '_Ah seriously this girl is so annoying_.'

"No we can't we have to leave, _now_," I say pulling her along.

"You are so mean," She pouts, but comes along anyways. But just before we're completely home free, I hear the Kyoko girl's voice one last time.

"Just Ren-san?" she asks quietly. I can feel my blood run cold. I didn't know much about this Kyoko girl, only what _he _had told me about her. And one of those things were she always called Mr. Tsuruga 'Tsuruga-san' and she didn't call him anything else out of respect, and that's how _he_ wanted it to stay. _He_ had made it perfectly clear _he_ didn't want her getting any closer to Mr. Tsuruga then she already was, and if there was one thing I know for a fact about Japanese people is that being on a first name-basis; was definitely getting closer. So I have to tell _him_, and I have a feeling _he's_ not going to be happy.

**Steve's point-of-view ends**

Billie was standing outside a small building waiting for her brother Steve to come out. Billie didn't want to go in; something about the building was creepy.

Steve was standing in front of a desk and was about to make himself know when some one asked.

"And how did our friend do?" the voice came from the other side of the desk; some one was sitting in a big chair; with their back towards Steve.

"Not so well," Steve says, he swore he could feel something dark emanating from the chair.

"And _why_ is that?" the person asked with a hit of darkness in their voice.

"Well not only did Kyoko not join the HateMe section, but she is now calling Mr. Tsuruga 'Ren-san,'" Steve said nervously.

"WHAT?" the person said standing up, he was a tall man, late teens yearly twenties, he didn't turn around, he just asked.

"Did I hear you right, Kyoko is now calling Ren, 'Ren-san'?" Steve could tell he said this through clenched teeth.

"Y-y-yes," Steve said a little timorously, at this the man turned around and glared at him. Steve shrank back from the lead singer of Vie Ghoul.

"Very well, if that's how it's going to be, I'll have to make it so Kyoko doesn't trust Ren anymore," he said darkly.

"But Reino-san, why does it matter so much if Ren is near her?" Steve asked. Reino sat back down in the chair and glared at Steve over his folded hands.

"Because," Reino said darkly, "Ren is the only person who has a past so dark, it would suicide trying to oppose him. And if Kyoko gets any closer to him," Reino leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "I won't be able to make her mine."

"So what do you plan to do then?" Steve asked. Reino smiled evilly.

"Ruin any chances they have of getting together; by any means necessary."

**The End of Plot-Bunny, please join me in my sequel to this fic: Plot-Bunny 2: The Plot Thickens**. **(That is if you want me to continue)**

**And thank you all for staying with me till the end of this little tale; I'll try to post the sequel faster. Oh and do to the fact my sister (Jith) works more often then not, she doesn't always have time to beta-read for me, would anyone like to help?**

**WOW 3 chapters posted in one day (recorded for ME)**


End file.
